Don't Love Me Just Because I'm Beautiful
by Never Dying Sun
Summary: Trunks Briefs has just graduated from college and is now ready to take his mother's place as President of Capsule Corp, However he soon crosses paths with a former "classmate" that had a crush on him in high school. Full summary inside. Idea by: XOXOserenityXOXO
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my wonderful readers! I am trying something different this time around... I am writing a story for another person! Her name is XOXOserenityXOXO. I hope you like it!**

**Yours Truly ~ Never Dying Sun**

**Full Summary: Trunks Briefs has just graduated from college and is ready to take his mother's place as President of Capsule Corp. However, he soon crosses paths with a former "classmate" that had a crush on him in high school who he rejected. Now that this "classmate" has blossomed into a swan, she now thinks that Trunks is nothing but a conceited jerk who only noticed how pretty she is. How can Trunks win the affections of his former classmate? Can he prove to her that he likes her for who she is and not what she looks like?**

**Honorifics and Other Japanese words**

**Okaasan/Kaasan = Mother**

**Otousan/Tousan = Father**

**Niisan = Big Brother**

**-chan = cute; baby talk. Children who grow up together may keep using the -chan  
honorific into close friends and relatives, especially female  
ones.**

**-kun = familiar title after name of colleague or student, usually male. Used for male  
friends and relatives. It can be used for women as well, but typically is not.**

**-san = ****Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss.; The suffix denoting that the person being spoken to is of equal or nearly equal social status. It is not used for people you know well**

**Sensei: Don't you watch Karate Kid? Teacher/one older than you(literally).  
**

_DBZ_** = thoughts**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt or any of the characters in it. XOXOserenityXOXO owns the plot.**

******PS: The names in bold just stand for who's thoughts you are seeing. The whole story will be in third person omniscient unless otherwise informed. And the Japanese honorifics are mainly just this chapter so I can practice so don't worry I'll explain what I use in each chapter. NOT G/B just minor to show that I am a believer in Saiyan bonds. **

**And on with the story...**

**Chapter 1**

**High School Days**

**Ariella**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ariella let out a groan and then a mumble about not wanting to get up.

"Ariella! Get up NOW or your going to be late AGAIN!" Her mothers yelled from downstairs. Ariella didn't reply, but instead found the snooze button on her alarm.

"Come on, Ari, it's Friday. Just pull yourself together for one more day, and then you can use the weekend for sleep," coaxed her father from the doorway. Ariella shot up in bed suddenly remembering the day. _OMG! It's HIS birthday today! The day I will confess my undying love!_

Ariella walked into her bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth/hair, and proceeded to choose an outfit in 40 minutes. Ariella sighed as she looked at her body in the mirror. True she was not the skinniest girl in the world... but it wasn't so much that the girls in school needed to tease her about it. Every time she wore something showing her legs, arms, or cleavage she would get a mouthful from them. But today she was showing all three. Boy was she gonna get it!

She walked downstairs clad in a pale-blue faded denim mini skirt with white thread loosely hanging down, a black ruffled shirt that showed the briefest impression of cleavage, knee-high black boots, and a denim jacket that matched the skirt.

"Took you long enough..." Her mother said, "It's seven forty!" Ariella just grabbed a bite of the now cold pieces of toast on the table and swallowed it down with some orange juice.

"Can't talk now. Bye Okaasan. Bye Otousan," Ariella said rushing out of the door and into her white 5-seater (Hyundai). She had to speed to school in hopes of getting there before 7:45.

Ariella walked into the school building at 7:55. _Ahhh! I'm late again! Mom's going to kill me!_ She sighed as she turned around to head to the administration office for what seemed like the millionth time this year.

* * *

**Trunks**

Trunks snapped his eyes open, full of excitement. _Yea! Finally! My birthday! I bet today will be great! _He looked at the clock 6:45; plenty of time. He had cleaned himself up and dressed in 30 minutes. He decided that he wouldn't wear any special clothes (besides his T-shirt) and just threw on black, baggy, pocket-covered shorts, a tan t-shirt with red words reading 'I love my B-day because I get to eat cake and ice cream', and red converse. He rounded the hallway to get to the elevator and pressed 'G'.**(A/N:Ground)**

"Happy birthday Niisan!" Bra said from the table, "I know what all of your presents are gonna be, but it's a secret! So don't ask me!"

"Well thank you, and I wasn't planning to," Trunks replied digging into the stack of 20 waffles waiting for him.

"Happy 18th Trunks!" Bulma said.

"Happy Birthday,Son..." Vegeta said. Everyone paused, this was very new, addressing him as 'Son' and not 'Brat', but the pause was very brief as Trunks remembered the waffles in front of him. Bra shrugged and continued to dig into her cereal, and Bulma smiled into her cup of coffee.

Trunks and Bra were finished with their food by 7:25 and started to head out of the door.

"You two be safe!" said Bulma.

"We will!" They called back in unison as they flew towards Satan City at top speed. On the way they ran into Goten on the Nimbus cloud.

"Hey Trunks! Happy Birthday! I bet you're gonna get it from those fan girls today! I heard like ten talking about asking you if they could suck-"

"Hey Goten-kun!"Bra said catching up when she noticed her friend.

"Hey B-Chan!" Goten said a genuine smile lighting up his face, blushing at almost being caught by a little kid. Bra blushed at his nickname for her, although she wasn't sure why.

"Oh! There's my school! Remember you promised to play hide-and-go-seek tag with me today Goten-kun. See you later Niisan, Goten-kun," She nodded to them both before descending to the ground.

"So Goten, wanna come with me on a double date with some fan girls?" Trunks asked.

"You heard Bra, I gotta play tag with her. She'll murder me if I break my promise!" Goten replied, although that wasn't the reason why. He felt almost compelled to spend time with her, and he could never break a promise to her.

"And there's our stop!" Trunks said pointing towards Orange Star High. Goten and Trunks both landed on the roof and went down the stairs to the top floor reserved for 3rd year classes.

As they both walked into class 3-A Trunks was bombarded with small gifts and cards with hearts and "happy birthday's".

"Thanks girls; I really appreciate it," Trunks said smiling and looking over them all. _Well... they all have decent figures, but there not exactly girlfriend material._

"Here Trunks! I made a special cherry pie for you. I know it's your favorite," One blond haired girl said bouncing up and down giddily, purposefully making her breasts bounce. _Well they can be used for other things... and not just cooking._

Trunks looked her over one good time before making his decision, "Why thank you, Brook, I have always loved your dedication to please me," he said adding a wink at the end. She blushed noting the double meaning. Goten snickered silently from his desk.

"I told you they would be pressing you today..." Goten said so quietly that only Trunk's Saiyan ears picked it up.

"Please sit down. Class is about to begin. Plus I would like to say happy birthday to my star student Trunks!" She said. She wasn't in love with him directly... just his grades. Girls sighed dreamily, Trunks and his friend rolled their eyes, and other guys who didn't associate with him as much started to think jealous thoughts; the teacher was very pretty.

The first fifteen minutes of class went by slowly, what with the teacher giving lectures on the new method and all, that is... until a certain girl with the reddest natural hair color he had ever seen walked in.

* * *

**Ariella**

Ariella walked into the classroom and instantly all eyes fell on her, as usual and not just when she was late. But she didn't care. It was all about her and Trunks today. She walked up to the teacher and handed her the red tardy slip.

"Ah, Miss Smith. Tardy again I see," said the teacher.

"Sorry, Sensei," Ariella replied quickly and quietly. As she walked to her seat she heard the comment's of the other girl students.

"OMG! Brook look at that skirt! It's like so freakin' tight that like every time she walks her saggy thighs don't even wiggle like they did yesterday!" a girl whispered not so quietly.

"I know right! I bet it took her a like half an hour to get that skirt past her fat ass!" Brook said.

"OMG shut up, Brook! I mean it's not like you weren't fat when you were pregnant with Johnny's-" Brook cut off Katie mid-sentence.

"That was a secret!" Luckily for Katie no one but the little circle of "populars" who already knew where the only ones that heard. Plus Ariella and the two Saiyans.

"Hey, nice hair. It looks pretty today, Ari," Said the most popular of the group, Jenna. All of the other girls were silenced by the nice gesture of Jenna (aka JJ) She was the only reason Ariella hadn't bullied into the ground by the meaner girls. She could control them with a snap of her finger. She was rich and her parents were famous movie stars/producers all over the world.

"Thanks JJ," Ariella replied. Like before, she was totally oblivious to anything negative. _It's all about me and him today_. She took her seat which was, ironically enough, right behind Trunks. _If only I was next to him or in front of him so I could do the pencil drop trick so I could look into those gorgeous_ _blue eyes. _

Ariella just stared at the ceiling. _It's gonna be a long time 'till lunch. _

* * *

**Trunks**

Trunks was just sitting there not fazed by the cruelty of the girls. He had learned to just ignore it after the first week.

_It's __true __she has pretty hair but that's about it... she has porcelain-white skin but the bumps all over her face ruin it. Plus... she _is_ a little thick.. in, well... everywhere. And to kick it off she's not the tallest person in the world so it all just kinda.. slumps.  
_

Trunks just let the thought slip from his mind. Just a few more weeks with horny immature girls and jealous jocks and he would be done with high school. _On to sexier college girls._

In no time at all the first few classes of the day passed by. At the end of 4th period, he looked down to pack up his stuff, and when he looked up there was a note on his desk. He already knew what it was, but he decided to open it anyways. It read:

_Dear Trunks,_

_Meet me on the roof at lunch I need to talk to you_

_Your Truly,_

_Ariella_

Trunks sighed. Should he meet her or just go eat lunch... well he decided better to let her down now than dodge the confrontation and gain a stalker.  
He quickly walked up to the roof to find her facing away from him.

She turned around and said, "I knew you'd come!" with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

**Ariella**

Ariella took a deep breath before turning around again.

"The thing is Trunks-kun... I really like you.. I may even... love you. Ever since I saw your amazing blue eyes and soft lavender hair during the first year, I was instantly hooked. The way you are always nothing but kind to me just makes me feel warm inside. I know I'm just coming out all of a sudden so you don't have love me back or even make a real commitment to be with me forever or anything like that. But.. I am asking you to like me, enough to become my boyfriend, see how this goes, and maybe one day... love me in return," Ariella turned around, "So... what do ya say?"

Trunks sighed before speaking, "I'm sorry, Ariella-san, but I don't like you that way. I don't really know you either and I'm not into girls that... well look like you. Plus I'm going on a date tonight, so it would be wrong to take up your offer,"

"I don't believe you! Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything for me. That you're not even remotely attracted to me!" Ariella said, hoping he wouldn't.

Trunks looked down at her, as she was a few inches shorter, and spoke, "Ariella-san I don't feel anything for you and I am not in the slightest possible way attracted to you," he didn't even hesitate or show any positive emotion. Then, he turned around and walked away saying nothing. _There's no way! I could have sworn he looked at me with love this past year... that was the only thing that gave me courage to admit it to him._

Ariella let the hot tears of hurt and betrayal fall down her face. She stood against the wall and cried for over an hour before she wiped her face and went back to class as the bell rang again. As she was walking down the hall she ran into Brook.

"Aw! Did fatty get rejected by Trunks-kun today? Come 'ere," Brook said in a mock baby voice. Ariella was about to push Brook away when she started whispering in her ear, "You should have expected it he's way to hot to go out with you. When he said 'girls like you' he meant large ones. Plus he's in love with ME! So find another guy to pour your heart out to... or in this case your stomach," Brook pulled away smirking.

Ariella got mad; it was as if her red-brown eyes were on fire. She pulled up Brook up by the collar with a new-found strength and said, "You listen to me slut! I'm not going to take any shit from you any more! The rest of this year I expect to hear nothing but nice words from you. And while your toting around calling me fat your mother died of diabetes so what does that make you? Oh, I know, AN INCONSIDERATE HYPOCRITE BITCH WHO THINKS EVERYONE WHO'S LARGE SHOULD SUFFER FOR YOUR LOSS! IT'S NOT CONTAGIOUS DUMB ASS!" Ariella felt amazing. She had never used that many cuss words in a sentence before.

She let Kirsten go watching her run away with deer-in-the-headlight eyes as fast as she could in stilettos. Ariella knew it was a little harsh to talk about about her dead mother and apologized to her and Kami silently. But that didn't mean her confidence had gone away. _Starting today, I'm a new me! I'm going to start working out and I'll make myself look as skinny as I did before puberty! And it won't be for HIM. OH NO! I'm done with Trunks Vegeta Briefs! It'll be for me. So I can personally see the look on every man's face when I turn THEM down!__ Look out treadmills, here I come!_

**Well how did you like the first chapter? I hope a lot. Don't take me wrong for people named Kirsten, Brook, Jenna, etc. I just thought of the most girly names I could think of. And I did have a hard time coming up with insults about larger people. I used things that I heard in school (sad but true). It kind of made me upset to type it because some of the people in my family are larger people but it's okay. Just a story not an opinion! Leave reviews good or bad(although good IS preferred... and constructive criticism is what I mean by bad). And once again the idea for this story was thought of be XOXOserenityXOXO. You may have heard of her if you read M-rated Pan/Trunks stories. Well I'll stop Blabbing now so you can review. PLEASE!**

**Yours Truly**

**~ Never Dying Sun**

**aka ~ NDS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Did you miss me? I hope so! Here's the next chapter! Happy Holidays! What did you get this holiday season? Leave it in your review. I got clothes, a 3DS game(I'm such a kid!), AND A LAPTOP! Also thanks to my wonderful reviewer's as well! Don't worry readers that don't review, I'm thankful for you too!**

**Oh and this isn't a one-time thing. Review Replies:  
**

**XOXOserenityXOXO: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Mindreader 3: I'm glad you love it! Here's your update.**

**nikki-michelle: Yes... it's a very sad world sometimes. Thanks for reviewing! Glad we can relate!**

**T.L: Yep pretty much... I'm glad you think they were funny!**

**Kaitlynjane: I'm glad you love the story! I really hope you do review again; I would appreciate it!**

**-kun = familiar title after name of colleague or student, usually male. Used for male  
friends and relatives. It can be used for women as well, but typically is not.**

**-san = Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss.; The suffix denoting that the person being spoken to is of equal or nearly equal social status. It is not used for people you know well.**

"DBZ"** = Talking**

_DBZ_ **= Thinking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT. XOXOserenityXOXO owns the plot.**

**P.S.: I'm going to try POVs for this chapter. If I find it easier to write like this, than I will inform you of the change. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

**What Doesn't Kill You...**

**Ariella's POV**

The rest of the day went by quickly because I had only one more class and it didn't have HIM in it. As soon as the bell rang I headed out of the door to get to the parking lot. Seniors were the only ones with 4 or 5 classes (If they finished all the hard ones by 2nd year) instead of the usual 6 or 7. It was a lot more likely to see someone that I knew in the hallways and me and Trunks both had 5 classes. I got to my car thinking I was safe, only to realize that I was parked right next to his. And he was coming this way. Crap.

I fumbled around with my keys to open my door but it was too late. I heard him and his black-haired friend approach and looked up. He stared straight back and the black-haired one (I think his name was Gotten?) whispered something in his ear that made him laugh. I practically snarled at the two making them look at me. I gave Trunks the finger, hopped in my car, and sped away. Unlike school, the 15 minute drive home was long as hell because I was trying not to crash with the rain and the tears in my eyes blocking my view.

When I got in my house no-one was home and for that I was grateful. I trudged upstairs, dropped my things in front of my door, and sat on my bed, moping. I did this for a half hour before I realized something. _Didn't I promise myself I would start working out?_ _Although I don't have the equipment yet, I can always do other exercises._

So I got off of my bed and changed into black sweatpants, a black long sleeved shirt, and some old white tennis shoes. I started by stretching then I proceeded to do push ups, sit ups, and a few laps up and down the block once it stopped raining. I continued this cycle for about 2 hours before I flopped on my bed tired.

I looked up at my ceiling and said, "I can't wait till high school is over, then, when that time comes, I can really get my life started and be the person I want to be…"

I heard my parents come through the door and decided to call them up since I couldn't move my soon-to-be muscles. _I hope they say yes__...I really want to see where this exercise will take_ _me_.I then drifted off to sleep dreaming about treadmills and muscles... and completely forgetting to call my parents up.

* * *

**4 years later...  
**

**Trunk's POV  
**

Today was my college graduation party and I was getting ready. Luckily I talked my mom out of making me wear a suit, but she said I still had to dress nice. So I did. I chose a black long sleeved shirt, white capris, teal socks w/brown boots, a tan suit coat, and a blue scarf. I passed by my mirror and decided to add a pair of brown gloves to complete the look. _I look pretty spiffy if I do say so myself! _

I headed out to the back yard where the party was just starting because mom wanted me to formally introduce myself to the business guests. After I had done so I just sat around and waited for my best friend Goten to come. I hadn't talked to him in 6 months because of school. Now that I was finally done we could hang out mor. As he finally came I smiled, walked up to him, and I tried to start a conversation about which one of our old high school flings was hotter.

"Um, sorry man but I can't talk about this stuff right now; my girlfriend would kill me!" Goten said.

"Really? Another one Goten? Who is it this time?" I asked.

"Uh... he he... you see..."

"GOOOTEEEENN!" said a high pitched voice. I turned around only seeing a blur of blonde and pink run up and attack Goten with hugs and kisses.

"Hey, babe," Goten said to the mystery girl. Wait... no I know that outfit... but it can't be...

"Marron?" I asked.

She turned around her blue eyes sparkling as she flipped her golden hair, "The one and only,"

I looked her up and down, assessing her. I hadn't seen her in years. Gone was her old child-like physique, now replaced with that of a woman. Her hair was down instead of the usual pigtails, and her white shirt with pink overalls was replaced with a pink halter top with the same overall straps, white skinny jeans w/ a black belt and ripped holes from mid-thigh down, pink ankle boots, and black fingerless leather gloves.

"Whoa buddy, stop checking out my girlfriend," Goten said half joking and half 'I'll rip your eye sockets out' serious.

"Umm, sorry Marron, but can I borrow him for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure- but hurry and bring him back kay?"

I pulled Goten over to the side and said, "Dude you hit THAT?"

He punched my arm and said,"It's not like that, I'm serious about Marron!"

"You say that about every girl, but after you sleep with them a couple times you dump them because they didn't spark your 'inner Saiyan'"

"I think it will be different with her, because we grew up together and our parents are friends. Besides, your dad said that you know you've found your mate after she sparks your 'inner Saiyain' during-" the rest of his sentence was muffled by my hand as my little sister walked up to us.

"Hey, Goten! Me and Pan-Chan wanna go to the mall in a little bit, will you drive us?" Bra said tilting her head to the side while twirling her flowing blue hair.

"Sure B-Chan, I'd love to!" Goten said. _WTF?!_

"Kay-Kay" Bra happily skipped away, but not before sticking her tongue at me and sneakily recieving ten bucks from Marron while Goten wasn't looking. _Marron bribed BRA to get Goten away from me? I meaan, obviously it worked, but why in the hell would she be sure 11 year old Bra could do anything? Maybe it was when she mentioned Pan's name... yeah that's it. _

"I'm gonna go start my car. I'll drop them off and be back in time to listen to the big announcement," Goten said with a wave then left.

"OMG! Trunks-kun, is that you?!" shouted a high pitched voice from behind me. I turned around to see my old highschool 'friends', the girl ones. I didn't quite remember their names.

"It's me your 'little Brookie' remember?" said the blonde.

"And I'm Katie!" said the brunette cheeerfully. _Now I remember them... but where's Jenna?_

"Looking for your safe haven, Pretty Boy?" I heard another voice say.

"Jenna hey, whats up; how have you been?" She was the only one I really liked. She used to be bitter and tried to flirt with me, but when I ignored her she just changed and became a really cool person. I almost caught myself telling her my secret once, but she does know I can fly. _The best part is she became a lesbian so I'll never have to worry about that again!_

"I just got a job at Capsule Corp a couple months ago, Bulma-san invited me and said I could take my friends. I hope they aren't bothering you too much?"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, Jenna?" Brook said. We ignored her.

"Oh so your the shiny new toy she's been talking about,"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Hell yeah it is!"

"Great. Maybe after this 'special announcment' we can take a walk and you could tell me what's been happening with you for the past year," Jenna said, "But untill then, I've gotta go mingle,"

I grinned wide, "Wanna take me with you?"

"But then all the guys that she sees will avoid her cause they'll think she's with you so that won't work!" Brook said, "Why don't you come dance with me instead," She didn't wait for an answer and instead pulled me to the dance floor. I could hear Jenna and Katie giggling behind me. The next 15 minutes were awful as I danced with my ex who wouldn't let go- in both ways. She was squeezing onto me like I would bolt the second she let go, not that I wouldn't. I was thankful when my mom stepped up on the stage.

"Attention, everyone. First and foremost I would like to thank you for attending my son's party and I would also like to welcome you to my home," Applause. "I would like to formally announce to the public, that, in several weeks, my son will be taking my place as the head of Capsule Corporation!" There was genourous applause.

Jenna, whom I hadn't realized was next to me, spoke up, "Wow! I wouldn't have insulted you if I knew that you were gonna be my new boss!"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Now we'll just be friends and co-workers,"

"I like the fact that you put friends before co-workers," She said smiling,"Meet me on the roof in half an hour,"

It occurred to me that she had meant fly when she said she wanted to walk. _I wonder where Goten is? He said he'd be back by now_

"Trunks!" I looked around untill I saw my mother and ChiChi standing nect to eachother. I walked over to them and hugged my moexcitedm.

"Aren't you excited, Trunks?!" my mom said, " Just imagine yourself in that office. Aw my son the business man!"

"And now he can settle down and have a family, since he finished college and has a nice stable job," ChiChi mentioned

"Ooh, grandchildren," said Bulma and ChiChi in unison.

"Woah, woah now! I never said anything about kids or even getting married for that matter!"

"What about that nice girl Jenna? She's pretty hot, eh?" said my mom.

"OH MOM!"

"They're right you know, I mean come on! All those girls you dated back in highschool and college and you still haven't found someone?!" Goten said. Our moms nodded in agreement. _The bastard just HAD to show up now!_

"I just haven;t found that special someone yet... and besides YOUR one to talk Goten! What about Amy, Jessica, Mary, Elsa, Jackie, Callista, Terry, and MARRON!" Oh there were waaayyy more. I ddin't list them all for his sake. _Come to think of it I could use some Sake right now._

"You know.. He's right! WHERE ARRE MY GRANDBABIES GOTEN!" Chichi started a whole rampage about it. Bulma giggled and provided side commentary to fuel the wild fire that was ChiChi. I just snuck away to the roof to meet Jenna. _Sorry buddy.. but I really wish you guys wouldn't push me about that stuff. I just don't want to settle down, I mean where's the fun in that? Besisdes what *straight* girl out there will accept my secret anyways._

I sighed and hurried up to the roof. I REALLY needed to talk to Jenna.

* * *

**That's it my wonderful readers! P.S. Don't forget to leave what you got for the holidays in your reviews! TTYL! Sorry it took so long. Blackouts suck!**

**~NDS**


End file.
